


钟情

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw
Kudos: 20





	钟情

所有特殊的际遇都藏在日复一日的寻常与普通中。  
金廷祐没想过，自己“找个人来增加室内温度”的突发奇想，会带走他二十年养成的、交友不交心的坏脾性。  
那天他在校内论坛发布了合租信息，下午就收到好几条询问短信。挑挑拣拣、聊来聊去，最后和一个叫Lucas的表演系学弟定了口头协议。  
Lucas搬过来那天，金廷祐才结束市里的一场比赛，绷紧的神经松弛下来，整个人瘫在沙发上一动不愿动。  
门铃响起，金廷祐却忙不迭起身，几步小跑去开门。黄旭熙的笑脸和过道上的明亮灯光一起，猝不及防地闯进他的视线。  
“你好，是金廷祐学长吗？”  
“是，你是Lucas吧？”  
“是！”  
Lucas意为光明，黄旭熙本人人如其名。他的入住让蓝灰色的小公寓开始悦动起一点明黄，温暖而耀眼。  
公寓是一厅两室，金廷祐的房间有落地飘窗，他在窗边铺了软垫，被子高高堆起用来放笔记本电脑。平常他就在这里看电影打游戏，累了仰面倒下就能睡着。  
黄旭熙很喜欢这个飘窗，但金廷祐每次说和他交换房间，他都笑着拒绝。  
“哥也很喜欢，对吧？”  
因为金廷祐喜欢，所以他不要意思要。金廷祐说你可以过来飘窗旁边睡，我睡回床上就好啦。  
自此以后，金廷祐真的改掉在软垫上倒头就睡的习惯，再累也爬上床。可后来哪怕卧室门没锁，黄旭熙也一次都没来过。  
金廷祐慢慢的忘了这回事，只不过在床上睡觉又成了一个新习惯，他没改。  
独居到合租，改变的事情很多。金廷祐有了生活的实感，尤其是看到黄旭熙打完球回来，汗淋淋地脱下球衣，光着半身走向浴室的时候。  
“廷祐哥，沐浴露好像快用完了。”  
“嗯，知道了。”  
少年肌肉线条完美，健康的肤色和滑落的汗珠一起，构成性感的图景。  
一直到晚上，这画面还是时不时出现在金廷祐的脑海里，他读不下书，电影也看得昏昏欲睡。  
心里好像凿开了一口井，却是干涸的，崭新而枯燥。金廷祐觉得渴，需要水，所以去厨房开了一瓶冰可乐。  
黄旭熙从房间里出来，借着卧室透出的灯光看清金廷祐喝可乐时，喉结的的滚动。  
他说：“学长，半夜喝这么甜的东西，不会被骂吗？”  
芭蕾舞演员，保持身材是第一要义，可乐这种高甜饮料是被禁止的。  
金廷祐捏扁了可乐罐，扔进流理台旁边的垃圾桶，笑着说：“只要你不去跟我老师告状，谁会骂我？”  
他穿着宽松的睡衣，纸片人一样的身材让黄旭熙怀疑他的力量储备。  
“老师可能会怪你喝太少了——我说真的，学长，你能举起女同学吗？”  
黑色背心让黄旭熙手臂肌肉凸显，不管怎么看，他都比金廷祐更像一名芭蕾舞学生，而事实上他不是。  
“你可以来舞蹈房看，就知道我能不能举起来了。”  
“噢——”  
黄旭熙笑了，是青春期少年听了黄色笑话才会有的那种笑，玩味又挑逗，金廷祐却不觉得他粗俗。半夜在这里讨论什么举不举的，落入圈套还甘愿作茧自缚。  
“那我明天就去看。”黄旭熙说。  
金廷祐经过他身边，闻到他身上沐浴露的香气，心里那口枯井泛起了波澜，水线慢慢升起，又随香气的远去而逐渐沉降。  
凌晨，喉咙灼烧的热打断了旖旎的梦。金廷祐醒来，感觉到自己腿间黏腻湿凉的一片，立即反应过来发生了什么事。  
梦里的人没有露脸，只有粗重的喘息和力量感爆棚的腹肌。可以肯定的是，他不是一个女孩子。  
金廷祐出乎意料地冷静，他趁黄旭熙还没醒，去洗了床单和睡裤，甚至等他把被子晾好在阳台上时，黄旭熙才揉着眼睛从房间走出来。  
“学长，怎么突然晾被子？”  
“今天天气好。”  
室外天光被云影遮得实实在在，天气预报也写的：阴转小雨。黄旭熙就又笑了，嘴角和眉毛都扬起来，和浓烈五官相异的纯粹无邪。  
“是很好，学长一会儿出门记得带伞。”  
金廷祐故意忽略了这句，转移话题问黄旭熙是不是真的要去看他跳舞。  
“去啊，告诉我教室号。”  
“今天在一楼大厅排练。”  
“行，下课就去。”  
黄旭熙边说边走进浴室，又转身探出个脑袋，问：“学长，你在排天鹅湖吗？”  
“对。”  
“是王子吗？”  
“是，怎么了？”  
“没怎么，”黄旭熙站在门口挤牙膏，把电动牙刷抬了抬，示意自己要刷牙了，“学长是应该做男主角没错。”  
为了这个男主角，金廷祐在舞蹈房熬了一个多月，才在最终竞选中胜出。如果说有那么一刻，他突然对自己曾经的努力产生感激之情，或许就是黄旭熙站在排练厅阶梯上，对他笑的时候。  
音乐停下，舞者结束了表演，互相颔首鞠躬致意，然后各自离开场地。莉莉顺着金廷祐的视线看到二楼的黄旭熙，对那种毫无缘由的开朗笑容产生了兴趣。  
“那是你朋友？”  
“是学弟，表演系的。”  
“很帅。”  
“确实。”  
金廷祐答得心不在焉，黄旭熙的注视像是有了实体，化作细线牵着木偶一样的他离开排练厅。  
换好衣服走出门，也就是十几分钟后的事。金廷祐原以为黄旭熙会在外面等，没想到他就在过道上倚着墙站立。  
来来往往的芭蕾女孩看似不经意路过，实际上眼神总往同一个地方去。金廷祐开门的时候，就看到莉莉和黄旭熙在聊天，甚至交换了联系方式。  
“Cas，”金廷祐走向黄旭熙，“走吧，请你吃饭。”  
黄旭熙应了声“好”，礼貌性地问了莉莉一句要不要去，没想到莉莉说：“真的吗？廷祐请吃饭当然要去啊！”  
微妙的尴尬浮在空气中，尤其是黄旭熙，意识到自己擅作主张可能会让金廷祐不高兴。  
金廷祐确实不太高兴，但莉莉是他熟识的同学，玩笑开得起。  
“吃你的沙拉去吧，我托举很累的。”  
“你说什么金廷祐！”  
莉莉气得要来怼金廷祐，黄旭熙笑着拉走他，说：“体谅一下吧，廷祐哥这小胳膊很不容易的。”  
离开舞蹈系大楼，黄旭熙还握着金廷祐的小臂，他用力捏了捏，发现金廷祐虽然看起来瘦弱，但肌肉还是很结实。他笑着说哥真的举得起来啊，相当轻盈漂亮呢……  
调笑没有收到料想中的回应，黄旭熙有点疑惑，但也没问。后来在餐厅里，他看着金廷祐一个人点了三人份的食物，惊得下巴都要掉了。  
“哥，虽然我确实很能吃……”  
“这是我的，你自己点别的。”  
“啊？你吃这么多吗？”  
虽然一起住有段时间了，但两个人都不在家里做饭，所以对彼此的饭量还没有一个认知。黄旭熙想不到金廷祐看起来身材单薄，又是芭蕾舞学生，会吃这么多。  
“我得增重了。”金廷祐认真说。  
黄旭熙才知道他对自己的话上了心，不免有些抱歉。  
“没事的，哥现在做得也很好。”  
金廷祐抬眼笑了一下，说：“想什么呢？吃饭是高兴的事啊，不要擅自认为我在受苦。”  
他笑起来有点像小狗狗，黄旭熙觉得可爱，情不自禁伸出手捏了一下他的脸蛋。  
“啊不好意思，有点，太可爱了……”  
金廷祐维持着无害的笑容，眼神却放空了两秒。可爱而不自知的人在对面笑，连眼尾笑纹的褶皱都勾人。

—

合租没多久，金廷祐就知道黄旭熙是学校的社交达人。他打球，也联谊轰趴，主动结实自己崇拜的前辈，熟悉到和人家称兄道弟的程度。  
自然了，出去玩po出来的照片，漂亮女同学也不在少数。  
金廷祐也不知道自己从什么时候开始密切关注黄旭熙的社交账号，这和睡在床上一样，是养成的新习惯。  
那次以后，黄旭熙没有再去舞蹈房看金廷祐跳舞，也就是没有和莉莉见面，但是他发的每条动态都有莉莉的点赞。  
终于在一个雨夜，淋成落汤鸡的女孩子敲开了公寓的门。  
开门的人是金廷祐，莉莉明媚地笑了一笑说：“来找Lucas。”  
黄旭熙擦着头发，从浴室里走出来，上衣都没穿。他看到莉莉没有惊讶，只说，来了啊，去洗澡吧。  
好像不是一场意外，而是约定好的见面。  
金廷祐脸色铁青，低着头转身，回房间甩上了门。一开始定的协议里并没有“不准带女生回来过夜”这一条，金廷祐后悔得不得了。  
躺在床上的时候，他开始想象隔壁会发生的事。大概十分钟后，女孩子会从浴室出来，拢起湿漉漉的长发，脱下外衣，踩在他为黄旭熙铺的地毯上……  
黄旭熙会怎么做呢。  
金廷祐无法克制地把枕头摔了出去，砸向玻璃飘窗。随着枕头落地，他也重重地躺倒在床上，开始无意识流泪。  
浴室的水声停了，金廷祐听到隔壁房间房门开了又关的声音，像被宣判死刑的法槌锤在心上，扼住了呼吸。  
再也听不到任何声音了，只有窗外的大雨倾盆和电闪雷鸣。金廷祐抓起手机给黄旭熙打电话，在轰隆雷声中，故意颤抖了纤细的声线。  
“Cas，我刚才看了恐怖片。”  
“有点害怕。”  
不到一分钟，黄旭熙出现在门口，穿着那件黑背心和大短裤。  
“我睡窗边吧。”  
软垫还在那里，柔软的被褥层叠，看起来比大床还要舒服。金廷祐点了点头，说那我靠近你那边睡就好。  
熄灯了，黄旭熙平躺在地上，裹紧了干净清爽的被子，被金廷祐的气息包围着。虽然他们用的是同样的沐浴露，但黄旭熙总觉得金廷祐有自己特殊的香气，那似乎是芭蕾舞教室带来的，可莉莉又没有。  
窗外还在下着大雨，室内漆黑一片，黄旭熙能感觉到金廷祐没睡着。他伸手，触碰了一下金廷祐垂在床边的手指头，然后牵起来摩挲。  
“哥的手，真的很漂亮。”  
“现在看不到吧。”  
“但我知道真的漂亮，尤其是，握着莉莉的腰的时候。”  
金廷祐不说话了。第三者插足的罪恶感很强烈，他想莉莉一定会怪他，被暧昧对象丢在房间里一个人待着，怎么看都是对她个人魅力的侮辱。  
学舞的人天生高傲，金廷祐知道。而踩碎别人的高傲重塑自己，又是他们与生俱来的好胜心和潜藏在内心深处的渴望。  
黄旭熙的天平倾向自己，金廷祐的愧疚只留存在表面。而当黄旭熙主动解释，他最后的不安也消失得一干二净，只剩不合时宜的属于胜利者的愉悦。  
“莉莉说她忘记带钥匙，回不了家。”  
“这种话你也信吗？”  
“这不是信不信的问题，而是愿不愿意。”  
没有道理不愿意。他们这些人，先上床再谈感情的数不胜数。年轻的女孩子美好得不像话，几乎没有人会拒绝。  
“所以你是愿意的，对吗？”金廷祐的心沉了一沉。  
“我……”黄旭熙犹豫了一下，最终还是决定说谎，“我不是，只不过不想让她太过难堪，我今晚打算在沙发上睡的。”  
即使实话实说，金廷祐也不会把他赶出家门，但他还是说谎了，他不知道自己为什么突然很在意某些事情。  
“其实你这样，她也很难堪。”  
“是啊，”黄旭熙笑了，手指在金廷祐的手腕上划了一圈，“所以谢谢你解围。”  
因为学长害怕所以要陪睡，黄旭熙顺理成章地拒绝了莉莉。金廷祐听完解释，反手牵住了黄旭熙的手腕，而后缓缓下移，和他十指相握。  
黑暗偷渡着暧昧气息。  
黄旭熙说：“学长，你要下来睡吗？”  
翻身滚落他怀里，一瞬间的事情。金廷祐安静地躺在黄旭熙身上，没有动作，也没有说话，只有呼吸浅浅，洒在颈窝。  
“电影里，也是这样的下雨天，有黑衣人从衣柜里爬出来，躺在床上睁眼就能看到鬼脸。”  
“你害怕吗？”  
“嗯。”  
金廷祐用清纯的脸蛋、温和的声线，做着勾引和诱惑的事。他知道自己的魅力在哪里，就像在舞台上，什么时候笑、什么时候佯装深情，都有规律。  
“那就在这里睡。”  
黄旭熙掀开被子，让金廷祐钻了进去。软垫很窄，两个人挤在一起，几乎是呼吸缠着呼吸。  
还是金廷祐先耐不住。黄旭熙看着被子拱起的一团，有点担心他空气不够，想把他拉起来。但下一秒，高热的口腔就包裹了黄旭熙坚硬的性器，让他无法思考。  
当黄旭熙把金廷祐抱在怀里，套弄他吐水的那根东西时，心想自己一定是疯了，放着香香软软的女孩子在隔壁，在这里和学长互相抚慰。可金廷祐的青涩和半吊子勾引又那么致命，比任何女生都来得性感。  
雨势来得凶猛，一如金廷祐的喘息。刚解决过一次的黄旭熙听到这样压抑谨慎的呻吟，再一次硬了。  
舞者的身体柔软，肌肉却也紧实。黄旭熙摸着金廷祐的腰，抬起他的腿，在他臀缝间磨蹭。  
这场性事来得毫无准备，黄旭熙也不敢贸然进入。最后只是靠互相抚摸和磨蹭，就又一次达到高潮。  
黏腻感布满腰腹和腿间，金廷祐攀附在黄旭熙身上，喘得急促。黄旭熙忍不住想如果真的进去，他会不会被刺激得失去自主呼吸的能力。  
“学长，唔……”  
倒也不是没肖想过那片柔软唇瓣，但暧昧不清的关系让黄旭熙只敢单纯泄欲。然后金廷祐的吻覆了上来，灵巧舌尖试探性地伸出，描摹起黄旭熙的唇线。  
这时候的黄旭熙简直要怀疑，阅人无数的应该是金廷祐，而不是他自己。  
“舒服吗？”金廷祐问。  
“舒服。”黄旭熙答。  
贪婪的接吻又在继续，直到彼此都气喘吁吁。分开后，两个人的唇瓣亮晶晶地泛着水光，颜色因充血而艳丽。  
金廷祐说，你好漂亮。  
黄旭熙笑了一下，把他抱得更紧。  
你也是，我的漂亮学长。

—

金廷祐承认他很小气，宣示主权的小动作也很幼稚，但再给他重来一次的机会，他还是会那样做。  
第二天，莉莉起得很早，问黄旭熙要不要和她一起去舞蹈教室。金廷祐就在这时候从房间里走了出来，迷迷糊糊地挂在黄旭熙身上，没睡醒的样子，甚至连衣服都没穿，只裹了条毯子。  
女孩子愣在原地，黄旭熙好笑又好气，把他推回了房里。  
“好好穿衣服再出来。”  
目的达成，金廷祐没再纠缠，回到房间躺下了。黄旭熙送走了莉莉，来叫金廷祐起床上课，然而金廷祐指了指自己脖子上乱七八糟的吻痕，懒懒地说：“穿舞服遮不住的。”  
“那怎么办呢？”  
“我请假了。”  
金廷祐伸出双手，让黄旭熙抱。黄旭熙知道自己这天算是废了，一边抱着金廷祐在床上翻个身，一边掏出手机请假。  
金廷祐缠起人来，像无理取闹的孩子，黄旭熙由他亲、由他抱，有了和他谈恋爱的错觉，但谁也没正式提出交往的要求。  
有了美好的初体验之后，黄旭熙在金廷祐房间待的时间越来越多，最后干脆把枕头抱过来，在金廷祐的飘窗旁边安了家。  
两个人像情侣同居。  
黄旭熙还是会出去聚会，有时是派对，有时是户外活动，又或者只是三五个人逛街压马路。和朋友在一起，照片映出来的表情总是开心。  
偶尔拍一张家里的角落上传，飘窗旁的凌乱被褥、客厅的随手插花、双人份的咖啡和奶茶，就代表金廷祐的存在。  
朋友笑他突然变得文青，他想了想说，我的室友很有文青气质。  
最后也只是室友关系。如果非要对他们深夜里交换唾液、热汗淋漓的行为做出合理解释，那就是固定炮友。  
黄旭熙在外过夜的次数减少，因为有好几次，酒喝得正开心的时候收到了金廷祐的撒娇电话。  
“Cas~”  
“我又看了恐怖片……”  
黄旭熙醒酒拎包走人的一系列动作，像极了被妻子查岗，马不停蹄回家的男人。一来二去，朋友们终于忍不住起哄打趣。  
“哎——”  
“有女朋友了吧！”  
“不够兄弟，都不告诉我们！”  
朋友把他扯下来坐回沙发上，抢了手机看他的通话记录，结果上一通电话的联系人都没有备注。朋友不甘心，又退回手机锁屏界面，就看到玻璃飘窗的照片。  
“什么嘛，这不是发过在ins的吗？”  
“我房间，随手一拍。”  
黄旭熙把手机抢回来，说要走了。朋友们不依不饶，非要他同意下次带“室友”过来一起玩才行。黄旭熙说我问问他愿不愿意来，才得以脱身。  
金廷祐的课余时间都用来练舞，很少和朋友一起出去。黄旭熙提出这个邀请的时候两个人还喘息未定，金廷祐弓着身子要黄旭熙快退出去，黄旭熙一把揽住他的腰紧紧回扣，又问了一次。  
“哥这周末和我去野营吧？”  
“好，我去，你快松开我呜……”  
就这样草率地约定了。  
周末，当黄旭熙带着金廷祐出现在集合地的时候，朋友们都很惊奇，尤其是发现金廷祐好像腿脚不太便利……  
“Cas，好累。”  
“快到了，再坚持一下。”  
黄旭熙怕金廷祐掉队，和朋友聊天打闹都顾不及。有人笑说学舞蹈的不是也要训练体能吗，一场舞剧下来，也累人得很。  
金廷祐没说话，只是挽着黄旭熙走，努力忽略掉身下的不适感。  
最开始时他甚至会便血，不该用来交合的地方火辣辣地疼，但他乐此不疲，好了伤疤又去撩。  
没有人知道他们的关系，毕竟黄旭熙一直是异性恋，朋友们理所当然地以为他们只是室友。金廷祐甚至发现有两个女孩子为黄旭熙争风吃醋，给他递水、剥橘子都在暗暗较劲。  
到了扎营的地方，男生们三两下就把帐篷扎好了，金廷祐和黄旭熙还是做室友。  
晚上，无论是做饭也好、聊天也罢，金廷祐都插不上什么话。他在旁边看黄旭熙和朋友打打闹闹，把女孩子们夸得花儿一样，心情越来越郁闷。  
话题来到手的大小，黄旭熙比了一轮，包括和女生掌心贴掌心，笑说自己的手是巨人的手。视线不经意往旁边瞥去，才发现金廷祐脸色差得要命，尴尬笑容挂在嘴角，怎么看怎么委屈。  
黄旭熙笑得更大声了，他指着金廷祐，只说得出三个字：“廷祐哥……”  
和金廷祐比了手，说他是“baby手”，然后坐得近了些，把他半抱进怀里，才稍微哄好了点。  
回到帐篷后，火熄灭了，灯也关了，黄旭熙从背后抱着金廷祐要进去，被金廷祐拧着腰拒绝。  
“怎么了？”  
“不想做。”  
金廷祐裹着自己的被子滚到了一边去，连抱都不让抱了。黄旭熙慢慢挪过去，再次钻进他怀里，用脑袋去蹭他的脖子。  
“为什么嘛？”  
“……”  
撒娇不是金廷祐一个人会，黄旭熙也很会，如果这时光线再好一些，金廷祐还能看到黄旭熙故意撩人的双眼。  
“问问你，”金廷祐把黄旭熙推开一段距离，冷淡开口说，“那些女孩子，你暧昧过几个？”  
“一个都没有。”  
“是吗，我倒是觉得，每一个。”  
她们和黄旭熙相处的样子，每个都好像预备女友那样自然。良好的家教让黄旭熙习惯性照顾女孩，体贴入微、夸奖也真诚。  
“或许他们都以为，最终能和你在一起。”  
黄旭熙一时无话可说，以前他根本不屑考虑这种问题，但现在问题由金廷祐抛出，他竟然开始反思自己。  
“不会的，我会拒绝的，每一个。”他说。  
金廷祐不说话，黄旭熙就把手伸进他的衣服底下，顺着漂亮的腰线，一路向上抚摸。  
“你喜欢我吗，学长。”黄旭熙问。  
他们厮混了这么久，谁也没说过喜欢两个字，金廷祐说得最出格的就是“想要”和“看了恐怖片”，而黄旭熙往往用行动说明一切。  
有时金廷祐觉得自己和那几个女孩子也没什么区别。第一次见面就像被下了蛊似的沉迷，黄旭熙却始终游离事外。他是温暖明亮的小太阳，爱朋友，也大大方方接受朋友的爱。  
所谓钟情，似乎从来没有公平可言。可金廷祐还是贪心地想圈起一座城，最好城里只有他们两个人，不管这座城有多小。  
“喜欢，”他声音很小，心跳剧烈，语气却能保持平静，“黄旭熙，我从最开始就喜欢你。”  
黄旭熙沉默了，想起之前自己和莉莉走得很近，金廷祐说：“一见钟情不是很肤浅吗？”  
所以现在他问：“一见钟情很肤浅，是学长说的吧？”  
金廷祐笑了，那一声笑很轻很轻，但在安静的帐篷里格外明显，直接钻进黄旭熙耳朵里，挠得他心里痒痒的。  
“我就是很肤浅的人啊。”  
如果说对你一见钟情很没诚意，那就用更多的朝夕相处来证明。如果无论如何都认为肤浅，那就当做是肤浅好了，根本不想为自己辩解或反驳。  
“Cas怎么想？”  
“我还能怎么想呢，”黄旭熙笑得无奈，黑暗中看不清，“在一起试试吧。”

—

黄旭熙所说的“试试”最后变得太过认真了点。他本来就是从不吝啬爱意的人，对认定的男朋友更是如此。  
在余下半生的欢喜与悲怆里、在四面八方的重压和窥视下，走向荧屏的黄旭熙从未松开牵着金廷祐的手。  
那晚在帐篷的抵死缠绵，是一个轻巧又庄严的开始。灵魂天生互相吸引，后来当身体也契合到无法分离的地步，金廷祐还拿那句话来问黄旭熙。  
“我的试用期过了吗，旭熙？”  
都说“在一起试试”是不想负全责的一句残忍的话，感情这种事试过了还退货就太过无情。所以倒不如一开始就拒绝，或者坚定同意：“我们在一起吧。”  
黄旭熙不会不懂这个道理，但他那时确实说了这句话。当金廷祐拿捏着他的命根子笑问的时候，他倒吸了一口凉气。  
“过了，我聘用你为终身伴侣。”  
那只手的主人高兴了，威胁的力道就松开了去，换做熟练的套弄和俯身含吮。最后握住了，抬起身体，往自己溢出润滑液的地方塞。  
“呃……”  
黄旭熙躺在床上，着迷般看着金廷祐调整坐姿，一只手撑在他的腰腹，一只手引导性器插入自己。  
他们认识得不算早，但绕过那么多崎岖和险阻，还是年轻。甚至比十九岁更盛，柔韧性和力道都达到峰值，在双腿大张和高频抽插中，被抛上云端，又极速落下。  
黄旭熙会说各种情话，不仅在床上。  
芭蕾舞剧谢幕时，他在后台梳妆间等着他的王子，送上一个鼓励的吻：“我好爱你，不想让别人看你。”  
片场休息时，他把来探班的爱人拉进休息室，抱着蹭一下：“让我充电，好累。”  
和朋友聚会时，他疯完了还是会回到男友身边，怕他一个人太冷清：“现在小太阳只想温暖你。”  
更不用说在家里，随时随地的情话放送和秋波暗涌，常常让金廷祐红了一张脸。  
明明一开始设下陷阱的是金廷祐，在一起之后事情就反转了。这种被动让金廷祐措手不及，却又像浸在蜜里，舍不得改变。  
小太阳仍然普照众生，甚至比之前的覆盖面还要广。他在大荧屏出现，照亮了很多人行将枯萎的世界。  
但金廷祐也有了自己的城，是旁人无论如何也不能分享的，黄旭熙的体温和一往情深。


End file.
